The Bet
by FrustratedOtaku
Summary: After a get together at their local cafe. Soul and Kid are in a bet. The bet is to win over the heart of their crush before tomorrow. With Soul's pride and Kid's symmetry on the line, the boys will stop at nothing to win. The only thing they didn't take into consideration was their partners' reactions. Based off a YouTube video called, The Bet by Kurokonekocosplay.
1. The Bet

"So, Soul." Kid asked interrupting the silence that had recently been shared between the two. Soul looked up from his cup of coffee and looked at his friend.

"Yes?" Soul then proceeded to lower his cup onto the cafe table; giving his full attention to Kid. "What's up?"

"How are you and Maka doing?" Kid asked right before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Fine. We're on our fiftieth soul, now."

"That's not what I mean." Soul stopped and gave a confused look at his friend. What did he mean? Was he talking about their relationship? That was impossible; Soul and Maka weren't even a thing yet. Sure he liked her eyes, and her smile, and her ability to kick ass in a miniskirt but he was sure nothing was going to happen between them. "Then what do you mean?"

"Have you made a move on her yet?" Kid said bluntly. He needed to know desperately. If Soul had won Maka's heart maybe he could teach him a few things. Liz sure wasn't going to be easy to woo.

What?!" Soul yelled spitting out the coffee he had moments ago put in his mouth. "M-made a move. On Maka?" Sure Soul thought about it a few times but he knew it could never happen. She was a flat chested bookworm while he was one of the coolest guys in school (according to Soul). There was no way a relationship would work out.

"Yes. Have you made a move on her?" Kid asked again. He didn't understand why Soul was freaking out so much. It was just a simple question.

"No." Soul replied regaining his composer. Kid sure was acting weird.

"Oh." Kid sighed. "That sure is disappointing." Soul felt a little insulted by Kid's last comment. What does he mean disappointing? Kid had no business in his love life. Soul paused a moment before thinking of the perfect comeback.

"What right do have to judge my love life? I don't see you getting anywhere with Liz!" Soul shouted while pointing his finger right in Kid's face. Kid looked down at it with a worried expression.

Crap! Soul was onto him. Was it that easy to see who Kid had fallen for? Kid needed to protect his secret. He, like Soul. paused before thinking of a comeback.

"What do you mean Liz? For all you know I could be attracted to Crona." Kid lied. He tried his best to not show the worry on his face. Hopefully Soul will believe the lie and he will drop the subject.

Soul didn't believe the lie. Not one bit. Kid and Crona hardly ever talked to each other and when they did it was a simple 'hi' in the hallways. Besides, no one excluding Crona and Ragnarok, knew Crona's gender. Soul smirked.

"Dude. You gotta be kidding me?" Soul laughed while Kid's face only deepened in worry. He had not believed the lie. "You never talk to Crona and besides. We don't know Crona's gender."

Kid's face froze. He had completely forgotten about Crona's gender debate. Almost every one of his friends was in on it. The debate carried on at home too. Liz has told Patty numerous times that Crona is a girl while Patty told her the opposite.

"Fine you caught me." Kid waved his hands up in surrender. "I like Liz but still doesn't change the fact that you and Maka have gotten nowhere."

"And you have gotten nowhere with Liz." Soul retorted fully prepared not to loose the argument.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Kid said as he put his head down on the table.

"Well don't remind me about my situation with Maka." Soul said letting a moment of silence, once again, pass between the two. It was several minutes before Soul spoke up again. "Hey. I have an idea of how to get our girls." Soul smirked, his interruption causing Kid to look up at him.

"What?"

"What if we make a bet?" Soul said continuing his signature toothy grin.

"How will a bet help win over the hearts of our crushes?" Kid asked baffled. "Besides, I'm not into gambling."

"Trust me, Kid." Soul said as he put his hand on Kid's shoulder. "It's gonna work." Kid sighed and began nodding his head.

"Fine. I trust you." Kid said before removing Soul's hand from his shoulder restoring what little symmetry he has. "What's the bet?" Soul smiled and leaned in to explain Kid his plan.

"Okay. The bet is, we have to woo our girls before tomorrow. "

"Tomorrow?!" Kid shouted. "That's barely enough time!"

"Trust me." Soul said trying to calm Kid down. He had absolutely no idea how Liz and Patty did it. "It's enough time."

"Kid sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine." Kid then gave Soul a glare. "What are your terms?"

"If you loose you have to make your house asymmetrical for a week!" Kid didn't like it but agreed. He would have to win this bet. If he didn't...well...he didn't want to imagine that.

"Okay but if you loose you have to stand in front of the class and proclaim your love to Maka." It was Kid's turn to smirk now. Soul standing in front of the class and proclaiming his undying love for Maka was something he could imagine.

"Man that's totally unfair." Soul whined as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh. May I remind you of my OCD?" Kid said as his voice rose.

"Fine. I agree." Soul said uncrossing his arms. "How about we have a double date at your house. So, we can be certain who wins."

"Sounds good to me. I'll be sure to get Patty out of the house tonight."

"Great." Soul smirked and reached out his hand, Kid did the same.

"You're on!"


	2. Asking

Soul stood outside the door to Maka's room, debating whether to go in or not. Either way he had to ask her about tonight. If he didn't he'll be sure to loose the bet. He had to do it. He had to. With a long sigh and a short burst of courage, Soul opened the door to find Maka sitting on her bed. She had headphones on and was listening to Evanescence so, she didn't hear him come in. He slowly walked towards her thinking over what he was going to say to her. He lightly tapped Maka on the shoulder, causing said girl to look up at her partner.

"What's up Soul?" Maka asked pausing her music and then lifting off her headphones. Soul gulped. This was it. If he didn't ask her he would never win the bet. He couldn't let Kid win now could he? After the short pause Soul finally answered.

"Hey Maka." Soul paused again while scratching the back of his neck. "Can I ask you a question."

"For the last time, Soul. I am not cooking tonight. It's your turn!" Maka said with annoyance in her voice. The scythe had completely forgotten about their debate earlier that day on who's turn it was to cook dinner.

"That wasn't my question." Soul said as he sat down next to his miester on the bed. He didn't notice the light blush that started to spread across his miester's face. He was so close to her. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tonight." Was this a date? Was he asking her out? As much as she wanted this she wasn't ready yet. Before she could give him her answer she was interrupted by his afterthought.

"Kid and Liz will be there." Maka sighed inwardly. There would be other people with them. It wasn't going to be just Soul and herself. Realizing that Soul was waiting for her answer, Maka quickly nodded her head up and down.

"Sure, I'd love to hang out." Maka smiled. It was now Soul's turn to give an inward sigh. She had said yes. He had gotten that much accomplished. Well, of course he had, girls loved cool guys like him. Ha! Beat that Kid.

-Meanwhile at Gallows Manor-

"Oh my Shinigami!" Liz yelled from where she was sitting on the couch. She was on the phone with a certain chain scythe and she couldn't believe what she was telling her. "I can't believe this! That's so sweet of him." Liz yelled into the phone again. Black*Star had apparently cooked dinner for Tsubaki. She wished Kid would do something sweet for her like that. After pausing for a moment to think what it would be like on a date with Kid, Liz continued her conversation with her friend. While she was chatting away, she didn't notice a certain death god walked into the room. However, she did notice when that certain death god began kneeling at her feet, saying her name to get her attention.

"Liz." He said pleading. What could he want? Was something asymmetrical? Did Patty set the microwave on fire again? Liz was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of her name being called again.

"Liz." Kid said her name again. This time with his elbows on her knees. "Liz-" Kid groaned still attempting to get the weapon to notice him. Liz sighed deciding she had to deal with her miester and told Tsubaki she had to go. After putting her cell-phone down on the end table next to the couch, Liz gave her full attention to the young death god in front of her.

"What is it, Kid?" Liz sighed. She really didn't enjoy her free-time being interrupted considering the fact that she barely got any. Dealing with two crazy people all the time hardly gave her enough time to do the things she wanted. Like paint her nails for example, which was the first thing she was going to do after this symmetry fit.

"I-uh-was wondering if you'd like to hang out with Soul, Maka, and I tonight." Huh? Looks like it wasn't a symmetry fit. Liz thought for a moment before giving her answer. A night together with Soul, Kid, and Maka sounded fun and it would probably be more fun then painting her nails. With a simple shrug Liz muttered out a,

"Sure." Kid seemed to relax a little after hearing her response. Kid removed himself from his partner and took the seat next to her on the couch. Staying for the questions he knew she was going to ask. "What about Patty?"

"Don't worry." Kid said putting a hand on her shoulder. Causing Liz to blush a light pink. Kid always had a way of sending shivers down her spine and his touch was no exception. It was cold yet in a way told her he cared. "I sent your sister over to Crona's tonight."

"Okay." Liz said. "Where are we going?" Kid removed his hand from her shoulders and put them gently in his lap before answering.

"They're coming over here at eight." After hearing his answer Liz nonchalantly looked over at the clock on the DVR. The time was 7:15. That gave them plenty of time to set up for guests.

"Then I guess we should get ready now." Liz said getting up from her seat and making her way to the kitchen. Kid got up too and followed his weapon into the kitchen.

"I suppose your right." Hours later snacks were made and knocks were heard on the grim reaper's door. Kid walked over to it and opened it. His friends' faces greeting him. The real fun was starting now.


End file.
